Here we go Again
by noah53
Summary: No review. Sorry. I will only give you a hint at what's coming up (the title). enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fan fiction makers (and guests). No review for now.**

**Disclaimer (for every chapter) : I don't own Wreck-it Ralph.**

Taffyta was walking through the candy pine forest when…

"Hi Taffyta," said Vanellope with a smirk as she hanged upside down from a branch.

"Hello Vanellope," said Taffyta somewhat angrily. She turned around and headed back when Vanellope stopped her.

"You okay?" asked Vanellope "You seem a little… agitated there. Did you get into a fight with Candlehead again?"

Bio Check: Vanellope Von Shweets

Description: She is very spunky (Brave and determined) and has a rather sharp tongue, but, deep down inside, she's actually nice (sort of like a Jawbreaker).

Job: Princess (oops, I meant President)

"I'm fine," said Taffyta, "just get out of my way."

Bio Check: Taffyta Muttonfudge

Description: She is very mean and bossy. Ever since Vanellope became a princess…, I mean, a _president,_(Not again. This might end up becoming a habit)Taffyta became her friend, as well as her racing rival (almost like those sour candies that are also sweet).

Job: Racer

"Come on, Taffyta," said Vanellope, "What's wrong?" Taffyta sighed. Still, Vanellope might be able to help.

"Well…the thing is, ever since you became a president (finally I get it right) no one has ever managed to beat you," said Taffyta.

"I know," said Vanellope, "but what am I supposed to do? If I just stop glitching (strangely enough, the word "glitching" is used a lot, but is not in the computer dictionary), sugar rush will become less popular."

"Well… how about making a bonus level where your glitch … I mean your ability, would make the level harder?" asked Taffyta (I'm afraid Taffyta is still going to have to be rubbish at being nice, but it is necessary).

"Taffyta, you just gave me a great idea," said Vanellope, grinning mischievously.

"Should I be worried?" asked Taffyta nervously

**I can tell that the chapter is short, but I am getting tired of having to deal with 4 series at the same time. See you in a month.**


	2. Chapter 2 (short)

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, but school is starting to get seriously hard, as I am an eighth grader now. This is a short chapter, but right now I'm working on 4 stories, so I'm kind of busy.**

Vanellope looked behind her shoulder, only to see Taffyta having trouble keeping up. It was pretty easy for Taffyta to get lost, since she didn't usually go off the path. Whenever she did get lost in the candy cane forest out of anger at Candlehead (since, you know, the argue a lot. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it last chapter. If I didn't, please tell me) , she just went one way until she was out, never getting to know the place well. Vanellope, on the other hand, knew the place by heart. When Taffyta wasn't looking, Vanellope quickly scaled a tree. When Taffyta looked up, Vanellope was out of her sight.

"Vanellope?" Taffyta called out with a quivering voice. Just then, Vanellope flipped over so that she was hanging on a branch by her legs. Taffyta gave out a slight yelp, contradictory to her usual voice.

"Something wrong, Taff?" Vanellope asked with a hint of genuine amusement (in other words, Vanellope is happier than usual).

"Not funny," said Taffyta. She didn't blush (well, actually, she's always blushing, so I guess she just didn't get any redder). It was Vanellope's ultimate goal (as of now) to get Taffyta to blush (OH! Just remembered, whose Jet (the new guy who you people created), cuz I wanna pair him up with Taff). Just then, the branch (which is a double stripe) gave way beneath (well, actually, above) Vanellopes …ankles.

"You alright," said Taffyta (naturally, she doesn't offer her hand).

"I'm fine." said Vanellope, hoisting herself up. She pushed her way through a dense pack of pine trees. "Here we are!"

"This place?" asked Taff, "How do you even remember how to get to this place?"

**Okay, I'm going to stop there. Sorry guys, but this all I can do. I'm an eighth grader, okay. I got a TON of homework.**


End file.
